Dalten Hiyamugi/Personality and Relationships
Personality At first glance Dalten is a typical young man, he is hot headed and impulsive young man to make a name for himself as a young swordsman and marital artist. During his days as a marine he had shown his traits that he wished to do the best he could at up holding justice and such it would have back fired on him. He didn't seem to know what he was doing and going into battle blindly, thus he would get ahead of himself. He would need to find a way out for himself, but rather a good trait is his quick wit and reaction. After he was dishonorable discharged from the marines and after what had happened, he claimed that it his life a living hell. So now he had lost all faith in marines and in the government, filling him with a hate for them. Thus he has no second thoughts of slaughtering those he use to call his comrades. But he seems to hide this very well over a laid back personality and almost a drunk off of life and youth. He doesn't seem to worry about the next world or the next day, he lives for the current day. Dalten commented that he has no fear of death, because death follows him like a shadow. Due to the fact that he was famed for slaughtering pirates and marines alike, he has a life long goal of fighting as many people as possible. Showing his eagerness to fight and hone his skills with his blade, but he does seem to love his blade so much that he takes extremely good care of it. Whenever he gets the chances he polishes and cleans it off. Also Dalten has shown to have a great love for dogs, he commented that he loves the bigger dogs and hate the little ones that are a pain in the ass. Relationships Sujata Pirates Among the Sujata pirates, he seemed to have been accepted into the group very well. With his laid back personality, he had gotten along with everyone. But Dalten did commented that he is a bit creeped out by Ryba because of his appearance, but respects him for his powers. Dalten also is the four in command of the crew, so often he will take a small leadership role among the crew and it gets very positive feed back. As the main swordsmen of the crew, he often will teach other members the way of the sword, so he is highly regarded as a swordsmen among the crew. Dalten doesn't seem to have a problem with anyone, he does think of them as friends and a family. But as of late Dalten started to have a friendly rivalry with the weapons core members who solely rely on weapons to do battle with. Dalten commented to Creeper that he would like to see him try out martial arts and then Dalten will try using a gun. As revealed it appears that Dalten's doesn't believe in using fire arms. Donsai Sujata Donsai and Dalten acknowledge each other abilities, it is not a master and subornation relationship. Donsai seemed to have taken a great liking to Dalten's swordsmanship and martial arts, he commented that he sees the boy to become a great swordsmen in the future. Dalten has a high respect for his captain and seems to share a hate for the world government and marines like his captain does. So from their experiences with other groups, Dalten and Donsai have made a quick friendship. Enemies Dalten had several enemies, mostly that among the world nobles and in the government. Due to the fact that he is was dishonorable discharged from the marines, he had grown to have a hate for them and they mostly think of him like any other pirates. Dalten has caught the action of vice-admiral Necrid Bagans the most, he commented that he would like to bring this boy to justice and see him executed. It is unknown it there is a deeper plan in mind for Dalten and Necrid, but they have never had any interaction as of yet. Dalten has caught the actions of the marine's higher ups, most the likes of Tsuru, she commented that letting a child like him with the Ryukami no Kiba blade out in the world is a recipe for disaster. Smoker Dalten originally seemed to look up to Smoker, the whole reason as to why he had joined the Marines. Because Smoker and Tashigi had saved Dalten from a group of pirates that were attacking his hometown. Smoker did acknowledge the boy and told him what to do about joining marines. He seen alot of potential in this young boy and after going through basic training and such. Dalten was originally a subordinate of Smoker's, but then getting his rank of captain they seemed to have remained friends. But then after his discharge, Dalten had lost all faith in the marines and such. He also had now seen Smoker as an enemy and it seemed as of now, they are enemies. But Smoker seems to think that it was a mistake for the marine doing that to him, just because it was a noble child. Thus Smoker doesn't really seem to fight his old friend. Captain Shu Dalten and Shu seem to have a hate for each due to that fact that Dalten had defeated him in a battle. Shu wants to bring him into justice and seems to want to use his Sabi Sabi no Mi, powers on the Ryukami no Kiba blade to make it rust away. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages